A shoe includes a shoe upper having a sole cover section that covers a sole of a wearer, and an instep cover section that covers a portion on an instep side of the wearer. In outdoor shoes, an outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like is attached to the sole cover section of the shoe upper. In recent years, attempts have been made to form the instep cover section, of the instep cover section and the sole cover section configuring the shoe upper, with one knitted fabric so that the shoe can be produced with high productivity. For example, in Patent Document 1, the instep cover section in a planarly developed state is produced with one knitted fabric, and then joined to the outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like along with the sole cover section, which is prepared separate from the instep cover section, to complete the shoe.